A Different Scent
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Jasper Hale goes out on a hunting expedition of a completely different sort. Slash. Jasper/Original Character.


Title: A Different Scent

Rating: Strong Mature Rating.

Pairings & Warnings: Jasper/OC. Slash, and very, very, Alternate Universe.

Summary: Jasper Hale goes out on a hunting expedition of a completely different sort.

Notes: Please don't flame. ;0. Also, this oneshot was randomly fueled by the band _Metric_. You should check them out.

* * *

To a vampire, scent is everything.

You sense your prey. Your lover. Your friends. Your enemies. The wolves. You smell the earth and the ground as though they are living and breathing all around you. The way air pulls through your system is intoxicating, and you have to merely wonder how humans take it in so simply. You begin to breathe in the emotions of other people around you, and, if you were me, you would be able to change their feelings. Calm and soothe or completely reverse it. Some would call it a burden, but I simply title it as a power. It's my trick and trade.

For some time now, someone has been signaling me. It's been harder and harder to feel where they are coming from. At first, I tried to ignore them. Accepting their presence only emitted a fiery knot from within my core. I know exactly what they want. And knowing and accepting this only makes their presence more difficult to neglect. I'm growing to abhor the wanting lust that just seems to radiate.

And then it multiples a tenfold.

Alice persuades me often into doing household duties with her. Tonight, it is the domestic action of washing dishes. Not that we have many, but they help when Seth or Jacob visits. The water is so hot that the kitchen windows are fogged over. Not that we can sense it of course. It feels pleasing against my palms.

It begins in my stomach. Pain from all angles, darting out thinly like the webby strings of spiders. Usually others cannot affect me so directly.

"Jasper, what is ailing you so strongly?" Alice asks, her perfectly tiny forehead attempting to crease in worry.

"I'm unsure." I return to wiping down the wine glass I had been holding.

I feel her blank stare burn my cheek.

"Are you hungry, perhaps?"

I shake my head, dark blond tendrils falling wayward against my shoulders. I can't meet her eyes. I don't want her to know my desire, even though she _has_ to sense my wanted actions. I am devoted to Alice. Running would help me think straight, but I fear that I would run right into the antagonist's trap.

Another round of white-hot lacerations sting my skin. I almost falter in my stance. Almost. It's so rare to feel this pain, except perhaps when one is about to die their final death. But I knew that I wasn't going to perish today. Not yet. Alice removes her hands from the soapy water and places one over my own. It's so perfectly shaped and so soft against my own larger, scarred one.

"What do you want to do, Jasper?" her voice is so quiet. So still. It reminds me of a pond, where there are never any waves or turbulence. That is, unless someone disrupts it by throwing in a stone and causing ripples. I could almost feel the rough, white rock turning over in my stomach.

"You can sense it too?" I whisper, so delicately. Although if anyone was home still, they could hear us. Edward must know what I've been thinking about. But he would never say a word if he has seen.

Alice only nods, in pity. "It's hurting you deeply,"

"It feels like death," I admit, letting my forearms support my body that now seems to burn and ache in every crevice.

"If you go…I can only see fog." her face is contorted with strict concentration. "But I sense it shall bring betrayal between us,"

"I know that!" I hiss, albeit too harshly. "That's why I never left!"

"Don't hiss at me. You are my love and I cannot have you buried in such distress," Alice looks away from me. I must disgust her. I have a stranger who wants me for something so physical while I need her for my entire being.

"I can survive with it."

"Go, Jasper,"

"I can't leave you here alone,"

"Edward will return soon. Please go before I beg you to stay,"

Her eyes plead with me now, her tiny form almost trembling if that were possible. I take her face against my palms, hoping to promise everything I wish I could say. Alice pulls from my grasp and gestures towards the front door.

"Go,"

It is an order. I leave without a coat, without a car. I just start frantically pounding against the earth in search of this unknown beast. If I possessed a heart it would be frantically hammering against my chest cavity. But I know nothing beats within me now. Nothing but stolen blood.

The forest is pitch black, darker than a raven's feathers. But I can smell the stranger. It's male, which actually makes me falter a bit in my fervent steps. A male vampire lusting after me? But why? I've received looks before from others, but they were always women. Even humans who were so foolish to wish they were touching me. I'd only devour them if I was allotted. Alice was the only one under my radar. This was so far from what I feel around her. It was like the animalistic sensation you acquire while hunting down prey. I was hunting this male.

All while he was stalking me.

Midnight came and passed without much thought from myself. I felt slightly winded and perhaps hungry. A deer, waiting in the lichen, would make a particularly lovely late supper. But it senses me too quickly and bolts. I could capture it, but it is a foil. Not enough blood to fill me.

That is when it enters my presence.

To humans it is surrounded by holy shadows. Swallowing the figure of what seems to be a lesser version of a demi-god. His flesh is paler than my own, more so than the moon's surface itself. His torso is divulged of any clothing, as are his feet. A pair of expensive looking black slacks, tight in the thighs, and loose down the leg, seem to be his only clothing. A necklace with a silver moon pendant hangs over his breastbone. But none of these things are what have brought me here.

How his eyes stand out. They are not dripping with hunger, as I am sure mine are. But they are also not golden. They are a shade of feral yellow that I may fear to name. Lust's eyes glare at me from beneath pitch-black hair. His face is so slender in shape, soft feminine touches that seem to contrast his muscular figure. That is his god side. The reason he is not whole is twofaced. One, his feelings that drew me here are more human than any vampire should feel. The other, his lips are spotted with bright red blood. Still fresh.

Human blood.

My lips twitch.

"Hale. I thought you would never pick up my scent," The demon teases, his voice again contradicting with the rest of him. It is almost tranquil.

"I've always picked up on it. What is your name, shadow?"

"You may call me Travis, Jasper." The creature almost purrs out my name.

"Why did you lead me here?"

"I desire your flesh against mine," he suddenly whispers, but it is so casual. It makes my insides flame.

"I have a mate,"

"You have a _woman_. Full of pretty emotions and petty desires. What I want is too simple. You will find that you want it more than I do,"

"I have an Alice. I do not wish to bring her betrayal," I nearly growl. Travis-creature looks almost surprised.

"But she let you come to me. She let me bring you here. You want what I've been sending towards you,"

"I can't want it. It's not right,"

"Have you noticed anything right about this kind of living, Hale?" the monster reputes. "I've seen nothing appealing except blood and intercourse."

"You feed off humans," I meant to say it with more spite but I cannot help myself. It comes out in a shallow tone.

His sculpted black eyebrows arch upward. "I do. You do not, I've noticed."

I shrug, sensing the disapproval from Travis.

"Do you wish to taste, Jasper Hale?" his voice drops an octave lower, and I can almost feel his question caress my flesh.

His lips. So undeniably beautiful, with scarlet teardrops still clinging to them and running down his narrow chin. A few had dribbled onto his perfect chest. I could not budge. Images of Alice filter through my eyes, her face so understanding but her eyes so very cold. She knew what was happening. Did it burn her too? Was it tearing her very skin and soul apart?

Probably not. Not the way it was killing me.

"Taste it. I'll let you,"

I walk slowly towards the beast. He was larger than Edward, but slightly smaller than Emmett. I press my tongue against his icy, fever chilled skin. The blood singes my taste buds and I devour all the droplets. I can feel my eyes dilate, and every sense I possess turns into burning, raging flames. Travis-monster merely chuckles at my greediness, and how I cannot help but stop when I become level with his blood soaked lips.

"You have to taste, Hale. It's within you now, isn't it?"

Again, his words wrap around my body like smoke. Tentatively I pull his lower lip between my own teeth, sucking and biting until it is clean of the blood. Then the monster kisses me, pulling my body against his. I feel his fever cold burst with mine, and his tongue darting out to wage war with my teeth. The blood was gone and the heat was pooling into my lower abdomen now.

This was what Travis had been counting on. It should wear off of me, this manic bloodlust, but he plays with me. Drags his tongue across my mouth, placing feather weight kisses down my jawbone. It is when he licks over the shell of my ear that the monster speaks again.

"I will prove that you want this, I will make you see,"

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to remain calm but every syllable just seems so guttural. "Why must you take me?"

He laughs in his own little way again. Dangerously soft. "I am lust. I'm your lust. You've been day dreaming of my eyes for years and you've never wanted to see me before. I was meant for you. Not Alice."

"You are a liar! I do love Alice!"

I pull away from the strong monster, nearly falling while doing so.

"So you love her. You will worship me,"

"You are nothing but an old vampire...a creature! You mean nothing to me!" I try to convince him, and begin to run.

But Travis was too quick. His agility far surpasses any that I have seen before. He knocks me to the ground, face down. The beast's thighs slide up the back of my legs until he is sitting firmly on my backside. I can sense him, smell him. He's never wanted anything more in his whole life than me. Even blood. Gods, if they so exist, thank them for not keeping me human. Travis would tear me to shreds.

His lips meet the side of my neck. I can almost imagine my pulse beating against his kisses. He bites gently down, inhaling my flesh and scent. "Get up, Jasper,"

Travis yanks me upwards and rips my button down shirt before I can even make a sound. Buttons fly off in every direction, hitting off tree trunks. Hands, sparking with some sort of insane electricity, run greedily over my scarred chest. His pointer finger drags over each one in crisscross patterns.

"So many markings. It's unfortunate, but you still intoxicate me," Travis mumbles, as though he wasn't even really addressing me.

The beast wastes no time in this rabid race he's pushed me into. He leaves a long trail of bites down my torso, and ceases right above the button of my jeans. I was thinking he would ruin them as well, but instead he removes them at an agonizing pace. The fabric slowly slides down my legs and I find them itching to be bare. But Travis couldn't…he would never make me want this. He steps back a few paces from me and wastes no time whatsoever in the shedding of his own clothing. There was nothing beneath his trousers and he stands so elegantly on the cliff side. As though he hadn't lured me, tricked me, sensed me for decades.

Perhaps he wasn't even real. If he was my so-called Lust then why can't I make him go away, as I had made him appear?

Travis is beautiful, but I would never have to tell that to him. His hips curved perfectly before dropping down to his muscular legs. I refused to leer at him though. He doesn't need to see me gawking.

"Your turn," he says simply and gestures to my undergarments. But unlike Travis, I don't budge on that so easily.

He looks at me, suddenly agitated. "What, do I have to make you?"

I say nothing. We merely stand like statues in the late Autumn breeze.

The creature is in front of me again, yanking down my last protection and throwing them behind a leafless bush. His hands caress my hips and feel as though they are made from pure, white ice. I gasp a little. I can see that the reaction only pleases the Travis-beast, and his palms slide between my legs. I bite back my sounds, holding them prisoner inside my mouth. However, this has the same effect. He goes further, stroking me with merely the tips of his fingers. His mouth is back to sucking at my neck, biting so hard I just release a groan when I wish to scream.

"You sensed that I was a male, did you not?" The monster asks me, grabbing hold of both of my wrists.

"I did,"

"Then why would you come anyway?"

He kisses the back of my wrists, where a vain used to go. They hammer too, almost, just like my dead heart.

"I came because of your scent. It was so different from everything around me. I had to come."

Travis bites one of my wrists. "Then you wanted it. Submit Hale. I'm not that kind of demon," he guides my hands to his hips and leaves them there. When he resumes kissing my neck, I cannot see going back to Alice.

I cannot see Alice at all.

Hands roam around me everywhere. Holding my neck, tracing my tailbone, the cleft of my backside, the lines of my hips and legs. I explore the demi-god without much sane thought other than I wanted to devour him entirely. Every part of him was outfitted in glorious pale skin that I noticed was much _more_ magnificent than the moon. We stand there for hours that feel much like days. For the first time in forever I questioned what it was really like to be this driven and human. Did you feel as though your flesh was burning? That your mind no longer belonged to you, but had collapsed into the universe itself?

"Lay down," Travis commanded. Oddly, I immediately dropped to the earth. But he didn't seem as shocked as I was.

He urged my legs to spread wide open, and they did so without any of my own volition. Travis looked hungry for once, as though he too felt the devouring sensations I had. There was no waiting nor preparation you read about or watch in silly pornography. I am a vampire and he is a…something else. He bent his head down and began to draw his tongue against my length, taking me wholly and greedily to the back of his long throat.

Red flashes of light shown before my closed eyes. Closure wasn't far from where I was.

Travis pressed my torso back so I was at an arch. Placing one of my slender legs over his shoulder, he pushed once and was completely sheathed around my tight innards. I let out the screams I had been choking on for hours, some unfathomable sounds and some utterances of the monster's name. With every thrust of his wide and inhuman hips, he sent pleasure coils throughout my entire form. I saw nothing but Travis and his neon glowing, yellow eyes. He was fierce and insane but I could not deny it.

My body wanted only his. And soon, my mind would only require the same.

Right before the escape, my release, Travis pulled completely from me. I actually whimper from the loss of him inside my core.

"Ask. You must ask me,"

Even Travis is pleading now, we're both so close. But now I find that my screams have left me aching more than ever.

"Please, please…" my body begins to quake, to crumble. "I need you."

With one final motion, Travis is within me again. I feel the familiar liquid burst from me and drip down between my legs and over our chests. Two seconds, if any, I feel filled with the same substance.

It is as close to being human and warm that I am ever going to have again.

I ride out the sensation of feeling weightless. Travis-beast is beside me, almost panting within tune. It is soon that I realize what exactly happened. In one short night I had followed a scent that _did_ lead me to betrayal my Alice.

Was she still mine? Did I love and lust her as I did the man who lay beside me? I feel so dirty I will probably never be the same. I have to run. I get up quickly, pulling my jeans over my hips and the ripped shirt over my shoulders. Travis seems almost hurt.

"You can't go back to before. Jasper," he lays his hand onto mine.

"You've stolen my life. The one part of me that I could give to Alice freely," I half-whisper.

Travis just turns away. Unmoving. His yellow eyes only seem to glow brighter now that I finally belonged to him, and him alone.

"And you, Jasper, have stolen my scent."

**The end. **


End file.
